


…go on a double date

by Signe_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine your OTP …go on a double date with another one of your ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	…go on a double date

Phil hadn’t been this nervous since high school. His palms were sweating. He couldn’t seem to sit still. All this over a stupid date.

“Are they here yet?”

“Jesus, Phil, calm down,” Clint said, shoving his hand in his pocket. “I’m starting to think you’re more excited to meet him than you are to see me.”

“Sorry,” Phil said, reaching over to squeeze Clint’s forearm gently. There was some truth in that, of course. He loved Clint, but he got to see Clint a lot. He’d never met Bucky Barnes before. Not in real life, anyway.

Steve had been the one to suggest a double date might be just the thing to draw Bucky out. A small, controlled meeting with a manageable number of people who knew the nature of their true relationship so they didn’t have to try and hide.

It was basically 15 year old Phil’s idle daydream brought to life.

“Just relax,” Clint said, bumping his shoulder. “This is a mission. We keep things casual. Pretend not to notice anything odd. Keep alert.”

“I know,” Phil grumbled, affronted that Clint would question his professionalism.

“Good, becasue here they come.”


End file.
